A Future Decided
by Zaxnyir the Therapist
Summary: A small trio of siblings separated by the war, the Force powerful in each one in a different way. They will mold the world around them and shape a future that will shape a new chapter in the chapter of Star Wars. Will follow the Sith Warrir, Inquisitor, and Jedi Knight storyline.


Long ago, in galaxy far far way.

STAR WARS  
>THE OLD REPUBLIC<p>

A FUTURE DECIDED

On a warrior planet deep within Sith Empire territory three siblings are taken from their home to become slaves for the masters of the Darkside. However Fate and Destinyhas another plan for them, soon their lives will change, as will the entire galaxy... For better or for worse.

Aboard a slaver ship...

A guard stalks along a line of soon to be slaves of the Sith Empire, the sounds of crying, murmuring, and even some small prayers are heard throughout the room. A child with blood red hair and a strange red tattoo over his left silver eye sticks his leg out, free from the shackles on his ankles. The guard fell and turned to him with a glare, only to have a raspberry as a response. The guard snarled and raised a hand to hit him, but a female guard stopped him.

"Trust me, it'll be worth the pay for what we're giving the Imps. I'll deal with him."

The angry guard snarled and left as he stomped off to the next room. The guard looked back at the child, and was surprised at his reaction.

"So are you going to beat me, lecture me, or scar me before locking me back up?"

"You're a mouthy brat. That'll get you killed ya know that?"

Behind the boy was an older boy, significantly more muscular than the red haired one and tan skin too, spoke up.

"Rem, if you don't shut up, I'll shut you up."  
>"Shut it Jojo, last I checked your hands are bound too."<p>

"Yeah, but not my arms nitwit."

After saying that "Jojo" had gotten up and used his shackles to choke Rem. At first the boy was struggling, but then he used his fist, along with the cuffs, to swing at his assailant's face. The older boy was caught off guard, and fell back into his seat freeing the younger boy's throat. The guard honestly could care less about their lives, but for now she needed them alive, AND healthy. She was about to intervene as the Rem stood up, but lightning had flown from across the room, and struck the wall. Almost everyone in the room looked at the direction of lightning. A Zabrak girl, younger than most of the slaves there had her hands outstretched towards Rem and Jojo. She growled as her bloodshot eyes shot a glare at them.

"Sister wishes to have peace on the way the there, can she have it?"

The two boys gulped and responded quickly.  
>"Yep!"<br>"Mhm-hm."

The guard was awed. She knew that Force was hard for even adept force users to manipulate, but this girl had shot lightning like it was blaster in her hand. The alien girl looked to the guard, and nodded.

"I just want peace and quiet now. Bolts hurting others causes problems, and make me very tired."

The guard sighed and shrugged as she locked the boy back in, and left for the cockpit. The three children started to laugh a little.

"Why'd you start laughing?"

"Only because of that scared shitless look on your face!"

"You looked more terrified than me!"  
>"I wasn't the one who almost got lightning in my face."<p>

"Hush. Peace now. Sister is very tired."

Both of the boys sighed and turned to her before apologizing in synch.

"Sorry Rosy."

"Good night Jonesy. Good night Remmy."

She nearly whispered and lowered her head to drift off to sleep. The two boys looked at each other before doing the same.

"Hey, Jon?"

"Yeah Rem?"

"I'm scared."

"You? Admitting to me that you're scared? The galaxy is about to end."  
>"Shut it. I'm being serious. They're gonna split us apart, and we can't stop em. We're not dealing with some war crazy tribe or space punks this time... We-"<p>

"Rem?"

"Huh?"

"Just go to sleep."  
>"Bu- fine."<p>

"... If we get split up. We'll find each other again."

"Yeah, you're right."

With that the red head closed his eyes to rest.

The slaves woke up to a loud bang. Startled and confused, many began to panic until a bright blue light blade came through the door and carved an opening for the wielder. A human Jedi entered with three troopers following his lead. He made a military gesture with his hand as the soldiers nodded and begin to free the slaves. As one made it to Rose she snapped her hands at them as electricity began to crackle around her fingers. The trooper raised their hands in a surrendering pose as the Jedi was caught off guard.

"Whoa there. We're here to help you, see? I'm not making any sudden moves."

The voice seemed familiar and was female. Rose eyed the woman before the lightning stopped and she pointed at the boys across from her.

"Them first, please. Cannot leave without them."

The trooper nodded as she went over to the red head and unfastened the shackles on his ankles. As soon as she came up to get to the hands she were met by a pair of balled fist striking her harder than the child looked capable of. The force of the hit caused her to stumble back which was followed by a tackle by the same kid. Now on top of the soldier he raised his fist to strike once again, but stopped upon hearing Rose call out to him.

"Remnai, no! Friends! They are friends."

He looked up at her before being thrown off. He recovered quickly and let out a animalistic snarl before moving over to Jones and striking at the shackles on the older boys ankles. Another soldier ran up to the dazed one and helped her up.

"Guess these kids are more angry than scared."

"That one is nothing but anger. Ugh, he hits like a rancor."

"Well let's get his friend free first, then you can tell me all about how you got handled by a six year old."

The boy snarled again as he turned back to glare at the both.

"Nine! I'm nine years old!"  
>"... Sorry. Here lemme get that. We'll have him out in no time."<p>

The boy moved away slowly but close enough to be in arms reach of the older one. After a few moments Jones stood up free from his shackles and in a matter of seconds, snapped the cuffs on around his wrist. He ran over to the small Zabrak girl and tore her shackles off of her. He picked her up and ran towards the Jedi.

"You here to rescue all of us? Lead the way."

He turns to the red head and motions him over to follow them. After getting his cuff freed by one of the soldiers he follows after them down to the docking bay. As they run to the Jedis ship an Imperial ship flies in and lands. A Sith in black trooper armor wearing a dark hood hiding their face and wielding a double bladed lightsaber exits the ship. He stretches his arm out and Force pulls Rem into his grasp. The Sith raised the blade to the struggling boys throat walking towards the group of rebels and escapees. In a intimidating tone he speaks out.

"Jedi! You leave here, this boy and the rest of your men raiding this shuttle shall be destroyed! Surrender and I shall consider giving them a quick death!"

The Jedi confronts his opponent lightsaber drawn and eyes eager to save these lives. However before either master makes a move lightning flies straight at the being holding Rem hostage. The Sith blocks it with his lightsaber rather than the boy.

"So many Force sensitive children on this vessel alone. Well, only four so far."

The Sith looks to the boy and tightens his grip on the boys neck before dropping him and stalking over to his rival. The children running inside for fear of their safety over their lives‚ save for Jones.

"You are go-"

The sound of a thunderous roar interrupted the Sith as he flew forward by an invisible force thrusting him forward from behind. The Jedi took this opportunity and used his lightsaber to clothesline the unfortunate dark being in two. The Jedi eyes widen in shock as he looks to Rem who was bearing his oddly sharp canines. As the boy started to calm down he was pulled into the darkness of the ship. The entire vessel shook violently once more as certain parts of the dock started to combust. The Siths Imperial ship flew right out of its would be destruction as an explosion almost engulfed it in flames. The Jedi and Jones turned to his ship and ran inside‚ the Force wielder gliding to the controls and readying his star fighter for hyperspace. The troopers sprinted to the guns once they ship started to levitate as the slaves huddled together and took hold of whatever was next to them for dear life. The battle raging in space‚ the violent shaking of the space craft‚ the ringing in their ears from the explosions‚ until finally. Silence. Jones was the first to open his eyes to see out of the window blue swirls. Hyperspace. Traveling at fantastical speeds to who knows where. He looked around but couldn't find Rose in the rather varied group. Slowly he wandered around the area‚ calling out to her through out the strange craft. He stumbled onto a meeting room where he found not only Rose but the Jedi as well. The Jedi was comforting the girl in grief over the loss of her older brother.

"I am sorry for your loss, but the Jedi Code dictates 'There is no death, there is only the Force.' "

She turned away from him as he sighed and looked to Jon. The elder boy walked slowly to his sister and gently hugged her as she sobbed. Even she knew the danger her now lost brother was in. He shushed her and said.

"Rosey, this our brother you're thinking of. If anyone can survive that, I know he can... He has to."

He whispered the last part to himself. He turned to the Jedi, still holding the small girl and glared.

"Where are we going now?"

"They will be going to a Republic planet, most likely to find and make new lives."

"So you're dropping us off and going to hit the bastards back?"

"We have hit them, do not be blinded by your grief. We knew that they were taking a multitude of Force sensitive beings to add to their forces, they being the Sith."

"That explains the hoods and swords and blaster and all that mess, but why us?"

"You must learn to listen. Force sensitive, like your sister here and your brother. In fact he may still be alive because of his gift.."  
>"Then we hav-"<p>

"I apologize, but we cannot. He is far too gone, and we too far away. Do not let your emotions danger those around you."

"So you want me to leave my little brother behind to die or worse?!"

"I want you to honor his memory by keeping that one safe. She is strong, but nowhere ready for any encounter of this war."

"Then I'll go alone."

"And die in vain? You wouldn't get past the foot soldiers boy."

"Then what should I do?!"

"Stay with your sister and train in the ways of the Jedi. Use the memories of your brother as strength to make sure no more families be separated by evil."

He motioned to the sobbing girl in the boys arms and spoke with a soft voice.

"Use that strength, not for revenge, but so that no more tears have to be shed. That is what I say you can do. Whether you do it or not for you to decide."

Jon looked down at Rose in deep thought. Arguing with himself mentally as what was next. What would he do now. He growled as he hugged her tighter and looked up at the human

"Where're we going for training?"

The Jedi nodded and smiled inwardly before standing to make his way to the pilot

"We're going to Tython after we release the others. Perhaps we may have even more allies than we realize."

In the Sith ship now far in the reaches if dark space, the small boy finally came to. The sight of a red skinned woman in dark robes and small protruding spikes coming from her cheeks was one of the few things he caught glimpse of before pain flashed and coursed through his body, his screams almost as loud as the lightning licked and strike his being. The woman laughed as she slowly lowered the intensity before stopping completely. As he squirmed and writhe in pain rolling on the floor whining, she walked closer to him chuckling as she stood over him.

"Despite recent events, allow me to congratulate you on aiding in the death of my foolish compainion. For years hiding my power, hiding my potential, just as you have little one."

"Nnnngg..."  
>"Shhh~ all is well. I won't kill you. No, quite the opposite. I shall reward you child but first, you must recognize who is the superior her. Understand?"<p>

He looked at her when she finished her sentence. The look on his face, the emotion in his eyes. Hate, anger, and yet a smile on his face was there as well.

"Ugly witch... My sister stings more than your piss licks..."

"Quite a tongue for someone who's rolling on the floor like a dirty tag nut in soiled water. By all means teach me in the ways of bettering my 'piss licks'."

She grabbed and squeezed his head harshly before slamming it into the steel floor, standing as she sends a single bolt into his system. He screamed out in agony as he started to claw at the floor, tears streaming down and his smile disappearing.

"You both impress and disappoint me. Most men would've passed out or have died from this much electricity going inside of their body for such a prolonged period of time. Well, normal men. You're unnatural, yet you are weak"  
>"Sh..Shut your mouth!"<p>

"Oh~ the chimp is still awake! ... You know what?"  
>She asked stomping down on his side getting a cough out of the red head.<p>

"I've got this wonderful idea. Rather than say, turn in to the Sith Empire turning you into a slave forced to learn our ways in a manner that will most likely kill you, I think I'll take you in and most likely kill you. How does that sound?"

She grabbed his hair and yanked his head up to face her, only to get saliva in her eye from the panting red headed child. The effects of the lighting showing on his body as his veins were slightly discolored and a surprise that had almost stolen her rage. Almost. She growled and spoke through her teeth.

"The dark side is strong in you... Chimp."  
>She slammed his head into the floor again.<p>

"And if I am right, which I always am, you may make it in the Academy. You had your chance."

The boy mumbled before finally passing out on the floor, his new yellow eyes closed. The woman groaned before picking him up from the scruff of his neck and walking to a dark room before tossing him inside with little care. Before she could get close to the cockpit the holo communicator in the main room activated, someone was calling her. She looked at the channel and cursed as she tried to come up with a story quickly before answering. Upon doing so the image appeared as it showed a man in black armor. Cyborg armor. His right eye was completely red with a scanner and a few variables flashing every few seconds, his left cheek was completely layered in metal and wiring, his right arm completely robotic as his calves and down were also robotic. His neck mixed with the pieces of wiring as holes showed muscle and plated metal in his throat. The Sith woman slowly turned and gave a wrist wave with a bright fake smile.

"My lord~! What a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe thi-"  
>"Where is the other apprentice? I sense the two of you are still alive."<p>

"Y-yes master. You see what had happened was... Well actually Malara is dead. Bu-"  
>"Save it. He was a boastful fool whose death is more of a relief than anything. Your survival however, though expected, is still rather surprising. I know a Jedi had came and stole slaves from our ship... And your job was to assure such a thing did NOT occur."<p>

"To be fair that was Malara's job. Mine was to secure any possible Sith acolytes at the least, so it's still his fault... Right? Because t-"

"I would teach you a lesson in discipline however, I sense two and I see you. Where is this ONE single being then?"

"In the storage room my lord. The being is rather remarkable. I doubt he has the body, but the will to survive the trials."

"You who barely lived through your own trials have no right to say if another will survive."

"I only meant... Yes master. Please forgive my failure."

"You have very few chances left Kra'niel. It is simply the fact that this has been your first and last failure. Do not disappoint me any further."

She nodded and bowed deeply as the call ended. As she rose up she snarled and cursed while making her way to the pilots seat and plotting a course for Korriban. She shook her head and smiled slyly as a stray thought became an idea. She looked back at her room, and grinned wickedly.

"I am always right after all."


End file.
